


i'm okay, i'm alright (he's alright, he's alright)

by defiantgalaxy



Category: Ella Enchanted (2004), Ella Enchanted - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Cooking, F/F, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Swordfighting, Unrequited Love, be the change you want to see in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiantgalaxy/pseuds/defiantgalaxy
Summary: Slannen is just a humble elf in love with his best friend's ex, who just also happens to be ths prince of a kingdom. Such a love is surely unrequited. But then why does Slannen's friend Ella keep trying to push them together?





	i'm okay, i'm alright (he's alright, he's alright)

Slannen was a lonely elf. He worked hard every day at the castle kitchens, scrubbing and cleaning and sobbing into his mop while no one was looking. 

Sometimes, at the end of the day, when no one else was around but him, cleaning the last of the floor, he would here a voice. 

"Goodnight," it would day. A rich, deep voice it was. And one that Slannen knew two well. It belonged to none other than the prince of the land himself, Prince Char. 

That was Slannen's favourite part of the day. 'But, no,' Slannen would think to himself, 'The prince would never wish me goodnight. He must be talking to a higher up servant. The steward maybe.'

It made Slannen think of the old times. Back when his best friend, a human, Ella, was destined to marry Char. Everything was much less complicated. But then Ella realised she was in love with her best friend Areida and they eloped in the night. They came back the next week, and Char was happy to see them but things were never the same.

Ella now lived in a cottage outside the kingdom and would visit every few months to check on Slannen. Being an elf, Slannen could only get work in cooking and cleaning. He hated it. All he wanted was to be a lawyer... maybe he could represent Ella in a case against the prince and forced heteronormativity. But he could never do that to Primce Char. He was in love with him. Slannen sighed. It had been a long day. 

Then from the corner of the room, a sweet gentle voice called softly, "Goodnight."

++++

Little did Slannen know, Prince Charm knew it was him he said Goodnight to, and he always wished Slannen would say goodnight back.

TbC

**Author's Note:**

> This is for u Meg xx
> 
> Also this... is not serious. This is crack.


End file.
